The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of generating an overlap pattern to manufacture semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured by using optical lithography. In optical lithography, a designed pattern is formed on a wafer by exposing the wafer to light through photomask. The photomask may have any shape according to a designed pattern.